


Erotic Encounters: Shandris in the Barrow Den

by kaddra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Druids, F/M, Magic, Other, Roots - Freeform, Solo, Tentacles, Vines, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: Taking place concurrently with the Warcraft III mission "Brothers in Blood," this story details Shandris Feathermoon's mission to a remote Barrow Den deep within Ashenvale forest. As her party descends into the dark caves, something evil stirs within.
Relationships: shandris feathermoon / other
Kudos: 3





	Erotic Encounters: Shandris in the Barrow Den

Change has come to Ashenvale, and yet again night elven society is threatened by the Burning Legion. Having awakened Malfurion Stormrage with the horn of Cenarius, Tyrande Whisperwind now turns her gaze towards the other sleeping druids scattered in hidden dens throughout the forest. Knowing full well that time is of the essence, the High Priestess sent a detachment of sentinels led by Shandris Feathermoon to one remote den, deep within the thicket.

«Keep a weather eye, sisters. Our scouts reported demon sightings not far from our location.» Shandris Feathermoon, General of the Sentinel Army, stood perched atop a flat stone, giving her a good view of the valley she was leading her regiment into. They were few in number, only five including herself, so any direct contact with either demons or the undead could prove catastrophical. She stayed silent for another minute as she kept her ears open for any unusual sounds, before she finally gave the signal to move forwards. The squad kept close to the ground and moved silently through the trees, bows at the ready in case of an ambush, but they did not seem to need them for the moment. As they stopped right next to a particularly thick tree trunk, Shandris recited an elven incantation and the tree gently split down the middle, revealing a doorway. 

«Remember, the druids should already be awake thanks to the horn of Cenarius, though they have spent many long centuries within the Dream. Be ready for anything, you never know how they might react to seeing us again.» Once more Shandris took point and set about soundlessly descending the spiral staircase that led deep down into the earth. Soon the creaking of wood was the only sound they heard as the doorway sealed itself shut behind them, cloaking them in utter darkness. For any other people, this could prove problematic, however the kaldorei huntresses saw almost as well in pitch darkness as they did during the daytime. For several minutes they descended, until finally their feet made impact on rock and dirt, a sure signal that they had now entered the den proper.

Apart from fungus and roots of varying colours and thicknesses, no signs of life immediately made themselves apparent as the women continued onwards, now finally daring to stand up straight and walk normally, the fear of being spotted by demons no longer hanging over them. The cave was damp and earthy, and the smell that had hit them the moment they set foot inside grew stronger with each step. It was also getting unbearably hot for some unknown reason, a fact Shandris became aware of only after she went to wipe her brow and felt a layer of sweat covering her face. Upon closer inspection her entire body was the same way, her exposed arms, legs and stomach all glimmered with sweat. A quick glance towards her fellow sentinels confirmed that they were all in the same situation, a fact that seemed to partially quell Shandris' doubts. Though no words were spoken, a sequence of knowing glances were passed between the women, and they silently agreed to keep moving onwards. 

Soon they entered a large circular room that Shandris, if she hadn't known better, would say had been eroded by water, though instead she guessed magic had had a part to play. Rather worryingly, the carved room had more than one way forward, totaling four in all if the entrance they had used was counted among them. With High Priestess Tyrande's warnings of time ringing in her ears, Shandris decided to split their party. A pair of sentinels would each take the side entrances, while Shandris alone would brave the center doorway. After a quick prayer to Elune and the exhange of 'good lucks,' the sentinels set off into the unknown.

«Would it kill them to sleep closer to the entrance?» Shandris pondered to herself as the path ahead of her began to slope downwards yet again, taking her even further into the deep earth. The heat from before had now become almost unbearable as the General took off her hooded cloak and hung it from an exposed branch, making a mental note of its location so she could retrieve it upon leaving. She also undid the ponytail she had set up that same morning, allowing her dark blue hair to flow free. The sheen of sweat that covered her body had also gotten worse, to the point where even the skin below her armor was beginning to itch. Worst of all was the smell, not horribly stale or earthy like one might expect, but almost... sweet? It both worried and interested Shandris, as even though she enjoyed the fragrance, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with the whole situation. 

It had been an hour since the group had split up, and as Shandris wondered if her sisters had had more luck, she froze in place as the sound of a twig snapping echoed through the narrow passage. Right as she was about to reach for her bow something small yet strong took hold of her leg and yanked her to the side, sending the woman tumbling to the ground. Taken by surprise, she lost her grip on the bow and heard it clatter to the ground several feet away as the mysterious thing that had ensnared her leg began pulling her further down the cave. Soon another identical object appeared from the darkness and grabbed her other ankle in a similar fashion, and Shandris could do nothing as she was dragged by her legs down into the unknown.

As she collided with a rock that almost sent her flying Shandris managed to gain enough momentum to turn herself over on her back, giving her a better view of what exactly was going on. Though her rapid pace was kicking up a storm of dust all around her, her keen eyes still managed to spot the veiny limbs that had taken hold of her ankles. The earthy green vines she saw were covered in thorns, and if by divine intervention another rock sent her tumbling into the air as soon as she reached for her hunting knife, sending it flying high into the air. By the time it had landed Shandris was already out of sight, trying in vain to dig her hands into the dirt to halt her progress. More minutes passed as Shandris' body took quite a beating from the rocks and roots lying in her path, before finally she sensed her speed decreasing. She had entered into a large area, so large even her eyes could not pierce enough of the darkness to see the walls or the ceiling, though as she tried she felt the vines that had held her suddenly go slack, and she wasted no time kicking the now lifeless vines away.

Her joy was short lived, however, as but a few seconds later four identical vines erupted from the earth around her, each taking hold of either an arm or a leg. These were if possible even stronger than the last ones, a fact she noted as she felt the ones holding her arms begin to lift her up into the air, while those holding her shins kept her lower body firmly planted on the ground. She now found herself suspended in the air, kept in an X-shape by these mysterious plants that she knew were in no way natural. 

«What is the meaning of this?» she started, though before she could continue a fifth root emerged from somewhere behind her and wrapped itself around her head, muffling her. Release me at once, she continued, though the seal around her lips was airtight, so no sound came out. A wave of warmth suddenly washed over her, and Shandris' attention was once again brought to her own body, which by this point felt like it was on fire, both from whatever magic was affecting her as well as the beating she had endured on her way down here. As she felt the sweat begin to pool upon her exposed flesh, the scent returned stronger than before, only this time Shandris somehow recognized it immediately, making her wonder why she hadn't caught on sooner. It was the smell of Fadeleaf, an herb she knew was used in several alchemical mixtures, including the creation of certain aphrodisiacs, meant to heighten the sensation of pleasure as well as lower inhibitions. 

As if whoever controlled the vines had been waiting for her to reach that conclusion, Shandris watched as several other roots began to spring up all around her, hovering mid-air like an octopus' tentacles ready to pounce. As the kaldorei warrior's eyes darted from one root to another, she failed to notice the one that had crept up on her from behind, becoming aware of it only as it made contact with her lower back, before it snaked around her waist to the front. A sense of dread hit Shandris harder than any of the rocks she had collided with earlier, but like back then she was powerless to stop it now as well. Her cheeks flushed as the vine crept further and further down, finally reaching the edge of the metal frame of her lower uniform. With worrying ease it curved underneath the steel and tore it clean in half, eliciting a soundless gasp from Shandris as the sound of metal snapping echoed all around her. To the General's dismay, though not unsurprisingly, the limb was already circling around the other side of her waist, likely in order to finish the job.

«No, no please don't, I'll do anything,» Shandris wanted to say, but two things stopped her from doing so. Firstly, the vine that was covering her mouth allowed no sound to pass through it no matter how loudly she tried. Secondly, she felt strangely curious about the whole situation. Had she not been under the effects of the Fadeleaf the fiddle may have played a different note, but as things were, Shandris was unafraid to admit to herself that this was at the very least slightly enticing. Like before, the metal chain snapped with ease and Shandris felt her entire lower uniform fall from her body, relieved that her itchy skin finally was set free, and embarassed that her most private area was now on full display. Another vine soon set to work on the steel frame of her bra, and soon it too was torn from her body. Afraid to make things worse, Shandris resigned herself to a fate she in her core felt conflicted about, though she could not deny the flash of excitement that had shot through her system as the vine grazed her recently freed nipple. Likewise she couldn't deny the obvious sensation of her own arousal slowly beginning to drip out of her, pooling on the ground between her feet.

Still breathless despite having been suspended in place for several minutes, Shandris again began to wonder whether or not she should try to say something, but just as she had made her mind up the unmistakable sound of earth erupting broke her train of thought, and yet another thick root emerged from below her feet. Shandris felt a sense of imminent dread when she noticed that this particular vine was thornless, as she wondered if her theories regarding the implications of this fact were well founded. True enough, the vine slowly but surely neared her now pulsating vagina, and gently at first began prodding the entrance. Through the gag her encouraging moans went unheard, but the writhing of her body was more than enough evidence that the Fadeleaf had done it's job. That she was ready. Rather than indulge her apparent desire, however, the vine did not escalate, and remained near her entrance, only gently rubbing itself along her slit and occasionally paying attention to her clit once in a while. Not enough to have a real effect, but rather just to tease her. For a moment Shandris considered begging, before she again remember that her mouth was bound. Tears of desperation began forming in her eyes, and she knew in her heart though she could not lean over to verify that her eyes weren't the only parts of her body that had begun to leak. As if to make matters worse, a handful of smaller vines had now begun to sprout from the larger ones holding up her arms, inching ever closer to her exposed breasts, before they too began teasing her sensitive areas.

Shandris lost track of the minutes as the sensual torture of her erogenous zones continued. Had it been five minutes? Thirty? An hour? Writhing in ecstacy with her climax just out of reach she hung there like a pervert's trophy, utterly oblivious to the world around her, and to the newest vine that had crept up from behind. Realization soon set in as she felt another tentacle dangerously close to her asshole, and the first of her holes was penetrated abruptly, snapping Shandris back to reality with a shriek one may have heard in Hyjal, had her mouth not been covered. As if in response to this outburst, another smooth growth appeared on the root that served as her gag, and Shandris felt with her tongue as the plant extended into her mouth, filling her up with its size. She tried pushing it back with her tongue, though this too proved hopeless, and as she did she once again felt the bittersweet taste of fruity earth, as she knew the Fadeleaf would soon take hold of her again. Her muffled groans of protest soon transitioned to moans of pleasure as the vine that had penetrated her backside began to thrust back and forth, making her whole body move with the momentum.

Within seconds of the first insertion, Shandris suddenly felt overcome with pleasure. The smaller vines that had begun fondling her nipples commenced a delightfully pleasant assault on her chest as they began wipping her flesh, two of them framing one breast each to provide a better angle. At the same time the kaldorei felt the familiar and unmistakable pleasure of getting filled up as the root that had started all of this also entered her from the front, wasting no time lubricating itself with her juices as it commenced its assault. Shandris was tossed around like a ragdoll as the strong vines came at her from many different sides, and she soon felt the one that had first entered her from behind seem to swell, as a jet of liquid erupted from it, filling her backside up with whatever Shandris thought plant ejaculate consisted of. No sooner had it retreated out of her before a similar vine took over and began the process anew.

The vines did this many times, and soon her pussy and asshole were both so full that even as she was plugged up by the newcomer the liquid oozed out from tiny cracks, as those who seemed to possess creativity removed themselves before erupting, opting to coat the sentinel's face, body or hair instead. Shandris had lost count of how many orgasms she had been given and was about to lose conciousness for the second time when she heard the shuffle of hurried feet approach from behind her, yet again snapping her back into focus.

«General Feathermoon, we've found all the sleeping druids and are ready to-- By Elune...» Certainly the sight of their commanding officer being held up by vines, covered in a whiteish green goo and having her holes ravaged by green and brown vines was not what either of the sentinels had expected, causing them to stop dead in their tracks, speechless. Shandris peered with a hazy vision through her sticky hair and saw that while her sisters were still armoured, the sheen of sweat still lingered on their bodies. Her mouth, which was now freed from the gag as a few of the vines had preferred to finish on and around her face, opened as if to respond, but only an ecstatic moan escaped her lips as yet another orgasm washed over her as she threw her head back to give in to the pleasure. Eriethel, her second in command, stood there holding Shandris' bow in one hand and her cloak in the other with a look of worry on her face.

«We must do something!» she said after a moment, but offered no ideas. Though she had often fantasized about Shandris, this was not the way she had imagined any of it to happen. With a tentative step forwards a vine came out of nowhere and snatched her up, before several others emerged and began stringing her up in a similar fashion to Shandris herself. Just as Eriethel felt a wooden appendage slither its way down to her armored panties, another voice yelled out from the darkness, causing the five women each to look up in response.

«Damnable miscreants!» the voice boomed as if amplified by magic, as the sound of horse hooves roared towards them. A Keeper of the Grove emerged, his beard covered in lichen and with fungus growing on his bare torso. «I ordered them to seal up this passage centuries ago!» the voice boomed yet again, and the newcomer began waving his arms in the air as green energy began swirling around him. An incantation in a language none of the women had ever heard before bounced between the walls of the cave that were now illuminated in the green glow, and Shandris soon felt the grip in which she was held begin to give slightly. As the Keeper repeated his incantation the vines lost more and more of their strength, until at last the two women were dropped on the ground as the plants wilted and snapped. Eriethel caught herself mid-air and managed to land with a tinge of grace on her feet, though Shandris, with a bruised and beaten body and a brain addled with Fadeleaf fell like a sack onto the pool of liquids that had formed beneath her, a mix of her own juices as well as the discharge of the tentacles that had ravaged her for what felt like hours.

«Timely arrival, Keeper. You have our utmost thanks.» Eriethel began, as the three other sentinels rushed over to help Shandris get up. «What on earth happened to her? What was about to happen to me?» the panic in her voice was obvious as she turned to face the Keeper, who in turn turned his attention to her after confirming Shandris was all right. 

«There are dangerous places on Kalimdor below the soil, as well as above. Some can be explained and some can be dealt with, this one in particular I am afraid belongs to neither category. I have spent many years attempting to find an answer to just that question, my child, and yet I am no closer now than I was when I started. The only thing I know for certain is that it has some connection to the Emerald Nightmare, and that the druids of this den were tasked with the closure of the passage years ago. I sense they have now awakened, so I must go to them. The ailings of your friend will cease with time and rest, honored warriors.» the Keeper spoke gently, though at the mention of the druids who had failed their task it became clear that he was angrier than he allowed himself to appear. «Ande'thoras-ethil, sisters. I shall go and make sure this never happens again.»

«Wait...» Shandris' voice was weak and tiny, so much so that her sisters at first did not believe it had been their mistress who spoke. As they looked down at her, a final trickle of greenish seed ran down her chin, as a similar liquid ran steadily from both her lower entrances. Mustering the strength for more words, Shandris let loose a cough as more of it erupted from her throat. «Maybe... maybe don't close it off permanently?»


End file.
